


小别七日

by DaraV



Category: JohnnyKun, Kun - Fandom, NCT, QianKun, johnny - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraV/pseuds/DaraV





	小别七日

吃最辣的串串，码最辣（鸡）的字

 

摸到家门的时候，徐英浩一边按指纹解锁一边看了眼手机，凌晨1:30。  
刚刚好。

进门一片黑，只有月光和路灯使他不至于瞎子一样找开关。  
钱锟是不可能守着等他的，他是早睡早起作息规律的好孩子。特别是在工作时间，晚上要真闹过火了……徐英浩试过一次，先别提板着脸生闷气把文件乱扔过来，就是看钱锟忙着打字还撑着额角头疼，他也不敢再试第二次。

在客房冲了澡，简单归置了一下行李箱里的东西。数据线一堆、鞋子放回鞋柜、衣服……啪嗒！  
客厅的木地板砸起来很是清脆，尤其是四周都蛮安静的时候还有震荡，徐英浩有些僵硬立在当中。一半是怕吵醒钱锟，一半是在想这个小玩意怎么会在自己箱子里？

想了半天，是去总部开会顺便遇见高中时候的损友，回房间喝酒聊天的时候还和钱锟电话报备来着，然后损友显然是听懂了徐英浩不同往常的宠溺，走的时候贱兮兮扒着门框挥手。  
哦，随身带成人玩具，变态！

徐英浩冷着脸坐到暖融融的灯下，心里唾骂，手指却快速翻看说明书。  
我真的只是好奇而已。

喂你好奇个鬼！

钱锟一早迷蒙着翻身，习惯性埋进去徐英浩怀里蹭蹭头，小腿不安分地勾起半边被角，腰背处凉飕飕的，他潜意识里就感觉不对劲。  
但是一睁眼就对上徐英浩的吻，黏糊糊的像只大猫一样，要是就亲亲可以……“你的手乱摸什么。”

一大早就发情，箍住钱锟的腰往他身边靠，用的力气狠了点，晨勃的身体部位相碰撞又爽又疼，他暧昧地在钱锟耳边低喘，另一只手掌包住细腻的臀部弧度，揉捏的动作让钱锟呼吸一窒。  
“我摸自己老婆违法吗？”

腿软脚软。  
小别七日，我承认满想你的。

钱锟难得不在早上抗议，而是顺从地伸手勾住他家大猫先生的宽肩长颈，被大力抱住腰，就着腰腹力量，徐英浩一把把人翻趴在自己身上。

急不可耐地扒开睡衣，就着两个硬硬的性器叠加在手心里哄弄，钱锟被他的直白烫的面红耳赤，又难逃快感窜上头，哼哼唧唧的被压着脖子后面的小肉肉接吻。  
早上嘛，很快就一起泄了火，感受到徐英浩还没餍足手往后摸，赶紧拽住他的胳膊。两个人牙齿还勾结着，钱锟整个人软乖下来讨饶，说话含含糊糊的，“唔……晚上回来再……现在别乱来……”  
“我以老板的身份批准你今天休假也不行？”  
“……不行。”

绝情娇妻同时也是正经职场人，钱锟一想起正事就大感不妙，抬眼看时间还不算晚，松了一口气，抱歉地在失望的徐英浩脸颊上亲了一下，“快起来啦，我做早饭吃完再走好不好？”

迟到可以，旷工不可以。钱锟其实心疼徐英浩连轴转，可是他的出差行程和股东汇报会撞到一起是没办法的安排，只有帮忙做好文件整理和后勤保障，至少没有后顾之忧。

加快动作把香喷喷的灿黄色炒蛋装盘，打开玻璃罐用了力气，膝盖磕到木头柜门上有点痛，紫黑色的蓝莓果酱是自制的，果粒分明地在白色瓷盘上缓缓摊开。

叮——面包片也好了。

徐英浩拎着一条领带出来的时候，空气中煎培根的焦香让他不自觉吞口水。  
虽然在酒店也是天天吃这些，但钱锟做的总是不一样。  
今天也为老婆疯狂心动。

爱意爆棚的徐英浩捉住钱锟灵巧挑结打领带的手就亲，踮着脚的钱锟又好气又好笑，指节在他眉骨敲了一下，然后拽平领带，“好了别闹……”

出门的时候徐英浩还是逮到人，搓着他的手指，单手把车子倒出车库，漫不经心开口，“昨晚没吵到你睡觉吧？”  
“嗯？”钱锟低头艰难地把安全带系上，屡说不改他已经习惯徐英浩开车还要牵手的不良驾驶习惯了，“没有啊，我早上看到你才吓到了。”  
挑眉点头，手指滑进去钱锟的指缝，十指相扣。

其实徐英浩态度有点奇怪呀，毕竟钱锟知道他凌晨到家还说早上吓到了，平常肯定要借此占便宜的。不祥的预感总是发生了才发现，是真的。

开会的时候大股东们坐在一边，徐英浩和几位公司管理高层坐在对面，钱锟作为特助就负责做做会议记录以及陈词总结，位置也就安排在徐英浩的右后方。  
他摊开笔记本，习惯性叠起二郎腿，尾椎处就一阵酸意，忍不住扶住腰侧皱眉。

卧艹他年纪轻轻不会是纵欲过度吧？  
然而轻微的震动让他脑子一空，事情没那么简单。手掌撑住座位挪动了屁股，结果震动还在。联想一下早上的奇奇怪怪以及洗澡的时候股间的湿润？？？

他就不应该赶时间略过去！应该问清楚！！反了天胆子太大了！！！

“把外套拿好。”  
徐英浩天生体热又爱健身，西装外套脱掉抛过来，半空就形成一股好闻的细风。

然而这次他的确是故意的，对视的时候钱锟明确想骂人，徐英浩这家伙眨什么眼睛？你乘着我睡觉偷偷塞跳蛋进来还敢眨眼睛！  
单方面决定好！！  
晚上分房睡！！！

一方面是气的，一方面震动的小玩意已经搅得钱锟春情初泛，他的耳垂到脖颈一片粉红，所幸衬衫领子被领带束得很紧，倒没露出太大的端倪。  
徐英浩含笑坐回位子上，光是想象了钱锟浑身的粉红，就忍不住捏紧笔杆克制一下。  
公众场合不能笑得逐渐变态啊喂！

会议开始，市场部的部长第一个进行展示，所有人都聚精会神看向投影墙，偌大的会议厅里回荡着话筒声音。注意力转移。

幸运的是徐英浩没有变换频率折腾他，但钱锟还是觉得要死了，双腿乖觉的放平，手指死死扣住搭在腿上的西装外套，至少能遮住一点下身的反应，肩膀向后用力抵住椅背忍受着体内均匀细微的震动。  
他像上课打瞌睡走神的学生一样，垂着头看似认真在记录，实则无力地将笔尖在纸上画出乱七八糟的痕迹。

在众人的掌声中，钱锟一个激灵差点叫出来，体内的小玩意突然亢奋，而且恰恰接近最敏感的一点。他感觉到下身开始湿了，黏着的内裤布料甚至有些刺痒。

闭眼深呼吸几下，现在起来去洗手间解决怕是都不行了，从腰腹中心位置弥散的酸软直达脚趾，一走路就要被看出异样吧？

小腿收回来一点回勾住椅子腿，尽力避免腰腹忍不住向前，钱锟深呼吸的动静似乎被徐英浩听到了，装作不经意的回头俯身在钱锟耳畔低语，“舒服吗？”  
还是轻易能看见小巧的遥控器就藏在他的手腕和衬衫袖子间，但是当着股东们和各位管理层的面，他也不好给自己老板甩脸色或者扑上去抢，只好咬着牙，眼睛弯成甜甜的弧度。

“关掉，回去再和你算账……你！”

跳蛋的震动频率被开到最大，在他体内沿着爱液滑到最恰当的位置，敏感点被按住蹂躏，小腹胀热，性器颤巍巍的忍受着衣服的局限，麻酥酥无力感从脊椎攀爬，暖流包裹住逐渐麻痹钱锟整个人。

死咬着嘴唇，眼睛一圈都被欺负的泛了红，他快要高潮了，喉咙里忍不住翻滚的喘息和被压抑的支离破碎的呻吟。

手上的笔记本滑落，把旁边的人事部长吓了一跳，徐英浩一步赶紧迈过去挡住视线，捡起外套把人盖住然后扶起来，“各位打扰了，我助理身体不舒服可能要去医院……”

也许是钱锟看起来没什么生气太可怜，他话还没说完，大股东就很友善的示意他人命重要。

当然不是去医院，出门就揽腰支住钱锟拐个弯上了电梯，然后按顶层专用办公室，一出电梯就把他的膝盖打起抱住。扔到休息室床上的时候，可能是动静太大，积攒的快感满溢出来。  
钱锟把手指咬住，当着叉腰旁观的徐英浩的面，闷哼着高潮了。

延绵的腰腹缓缓落平，铁灰色的西装裤湿透的太明显，他无力的浑身发热，想要解开领带扣没有成功，想要解开皮带扣也没有成功，湿漉漉的眼睛看向徐英浩，“……好热……”  
徐英浩单膝跪在床沿上，安抚地摸摸他的耳尖轻笑，“我碰你会更热，亲爱的你刚刚好性感。”

钱锟内心非常想打爆他的猫头，但体力根本支不住，更何况徐英浩认真撩拨起来也满折腾人的，骚话一套套的，他无力招架。  
闭上眼叹气，“好了我不和你生气，帮帮我……”

本意只是要徐英浩帮他解开领带和皮带透透气，虽然全公司上下没有一个比钱特助穿西装更一板一眼的人了，但本质上钱锟还是不喜欢拘束的，尤其是性爱中。  
所以徐英浩顺便解了衬衫扣子，也就当快速降温了。

大方敞开露出满眼白花花，两点粉嫩接触到空气都挺立起来，平坦的肚子上肌肉线条不明显——当然是徐英浩不给他练力量所以看起来软乎乎的——皮带支在空中，三角形露出黑色的内裤边，绷在耻骨上，和凹陷下去一点的小腹形成浅浅的空间。

低着眼就看见徐英浩下身也鼓囊囊的一大团，干脆利落横跨在钱锟的腰腹，拉起他的手就扣住拉链，触及的高热让钱锟恨不得装死不知道。  
不可能。

以为自己已经够热了，但徐英浩的性器烫手、包住自己手背活动的手心也烫手。把拉松的领带扯开扔远，终于能自由呼吸了，钱锟抱怨地隔着衬衫咬住徐英浩的肩膀，“要做就快点！”  
“反正说了要去医院，没关系的。”徐英浩嗤笑一声，随手一拉他松垮垮敞开的衬衫，像以牙还牙一样，在露出来圆润的左肩上磨牙，“现在做吗？”

领带被拽紧的感觉可不一般，徐英浩却仍然笑着，他的性器垫着钱锟的手心上，被触动的更加硬且渴望，连囊袋都紧紧收缩，分泌出体液的龟头轻轻在钱锟肚脐下方打圈，和着钱锟之前的精液，把那处弄得潮湿淫糜。  
“做……敢不做到我满意，咬死你！”

他故作不知情，钱锟也乐得配合。  
的确很想他啊。

先前玩小情趣的时候，吐露的肠液已经够润滑了，甚至随便摸两下就把吞纳的跳蛋取出来，水淋淋的丢在地上滚动沾了一身灰，稍微借了一点凉粘的精液就满顺当的把性器挤进去。

虽然还是大的让钱锟不舒服，手掌捂住小腹急促喘气来适应。  
下巴被密集亲吻安抚，结婚有三年加上婚前交往的两年多，满打满算的开始性行为也有四年了，钱锟的不适应和徐英浩的等待他适应已经可以默契无缝衔接的程度。

徐英浩这时候还在开黄腔，“……用下面咬死我吗？”

握成拳头捶了徐英浩的背，力度更像在撒娇，小腿晃荡着带着催促，又像是在挑逗，“是英浩的话……弄痛也没关系的……”

真的痛。  
钱锟被撞到失神，还在后悔说了些什么点燃了他，裤子一起被扒到纠缠住一只脚，混乱中皮带扣踩在脚心里硬硬的，他的趾甲抵住方形的边缘，不至于完全迷失。

太难了。  
徐英浩下面凶狠干他，上面却含住软嫩的乳首温情脉脉，对比不是一般强烈。衬衫被剥开卡在手肘动弹空间不足，钱锟还是尽力将手指插进他的头发里，想要将撕咬发肿的嫩肉拯救一下。

“哈啊……痛轻点……”钱锟脑子一片浆糊只会喊。  
“不是说弄痛也没关系吗？”徐英浩这时候给他讲前后一致逻辑性，简直等于放屁！他也没期待得到爱人的拌嘴，兜住钱锟的大腿根把人举起来坐在自己腿上，仰着头叼着他仓皇滚动的喉结。

柔韧的龟头抽出，来不及收缩的洞口淌出淅淅沥沥的爱液，然后又全根没入，透明的液体被大力撞击打成悬浮泡沫，将可怜通红的穴口和内壁撑开，全速擦过敏感点，破入更深的地方。  
“……哼嗯太深了……”这个姿势得到重力加持，钱锟被刺激的直接掉眼泪，抽抽噎噎的被呛到还在咳嗽。

闹人的小家伙。  
一个使劲就把手里拽着的徐英浩的衬衫扣子崩了个遍，钱锟扁着嘴把手臂沿着他的侧腰滑进去搂紧，支撑着愈加猛烈的攻势。做爱后期，他总是会像得了皮肤饥渴症一样，需要黏在一起。

跳跃的扣子打在徐英浩鼻梁上，有点痛，但又无暇分心，配合着钱锟把自己的衬衫扒掉。  
场面一度非常情色，虽然这就是个情色的场面。

徐英浩直接把人抵到床头，背后的真皮靠垫吸住钱锟白润细腻的背部皮肤，灰色的衬衫皱巴巴的沾着汗水和不明体液，挂在手腕上像一套枷锁，赤裸的腿间翘起的性器不断被磨蹭泛水，沿着被撞红的腿根也有透明的爱液流到膝盖上，而牢牢钉进去的粗壮性器，就是致命武器。  
侧腰被徐英浩握住，挺腹的时候全身肌肉因为用力而绷紧，只带着规规整整的藏蓝色领带，随着顶入的动作不断晃动。

低头恰好就把嘴巴落到徐英浩的嘴巴上，内壁快速收缩充血，裹挟着不断胀大的外来物，钱锟的尾椎被顶到闷痛，不如顺从地被勾走舌尖，指腹柔情按摩着徐英浩僵硬的肩膀。  
唔，又，又要到了……

这次是一起达到高潮，这一场性爱太彻底，钱锟像被掏空棉花的布偶一样趴在徐英浩肩头动弹不得，眼皮挣扎了几下还是垂落。

善后的事自然不归他管，床也不能睡人，简单擦完身子，两个男人就挤在略显狭窄的沙发上。他睡得好沉，徐英浩的低语却钻着缝隙进入梦境，“这几天太想你了，小别几日才发现我爱你几近到疯魔了……旦旦，我们以后别吵架别冷战也不要再分开了……”

我听到了呀，约定。


End file.
